mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Witchy
Witchy is a very strong boss character introduced in Mugen Souls Z as a free DLC battle released May 23rd 2013 in Japan that was done in collaboration with Dengeki PlayStation Magazine. Downloading the content will allow his cutin portrait and avatar parts to be used for peons but unlocking his costume requires beating his in that battle. Ultimate Absurdity battles The order of these battles are based on the what level the enemies are since they are all 4 digits of the same number. The level of the enemies here are level 5555 indicating that this is one of the easier DLC battles. She can be fought midway in the nonsensical battles after the ones with the electrical outlet and shampoo. Clearing the battle will give a clothing ticket which makes his costume available at the clothing shop. Wild Witch Battle First battle with his, it is a DLC released on May 23rd 2013 in Japan as "見習い魔女っ子暴走バトル" and Wild Witch Battle on the English versions. Witchy is usually accompanied by three random pairs of female enemies such as Rafflesia x2, Norn x2, Titania x2 or Echidna x2. 電撃最終決戦バトル No western release for this battle yet, the Japanese name for it is 電撃最終決戦バトル. It is a two part DLC battle where she can be encountered for the second and third time. All enemies in this battle are level 9999, meaning that these guys are as tough as they can be. The first battle is a little warm up battle with just the Undisputed God Chou-Chou and Witchy with much lower stats than the next battle. The second or final battle is one of the toughest battles, fighting four boss characters with stats between 100 and 300 million. Witchy is accompanied by Undisputed God form Chou-Chou, Nonsensical Lamp and Chou-Chou? (clone). Skills Has a large variety of God Moe magic as well as ranged physical skills. Physical Most of his physical attacks are multi-target, very strong and reduce stats. Minimum Burn is actually his standard attack and doesn't cost SP. Minimum Burn - Mid range, single target, weak attack but wait time is very short Star Break - Mid range, single-target, reduces INT and RES Grand Nail - Long range, multi-target, reduces SPD and TEC Grand Cross - Wide radius, muti-target, reduces INT and RES. Destruction - Wide radius, multi-target, can cause instant death. Magical All of his magic skills deal god (most powerful) damage and have a wide hit radius and long range. Because of his conditional skill increasing damage by 150% if hitting a single target with multi-target skills, it makes his one of the highest damaging bosses in the game. God Fire - Long range, wide radius, multi-target, causes silence God Rock - Long linear range, multi-target, causes move seal God Cyclone - Long range, wide radius, multi-target, causes blind God Blizzard - Long range, wide radius, multi-target, causes poison Active Twister Special skill that has a higher chance of being used when his health reaches low, it is a skill used by the "Spiritualist" peon class (not to be confused with Spiritualist the Female Summoner job). The attack has a very long range and has a very wide attack radius that also absorbs SP which usually knocks out the target and reduces their SP 0, making the KO'd member less useful after getting revived. Witchy uses a paint brushe and writes the gigantic word 圧倒的 (means "overwhelming") above the players that falls down and crushes them. He then gets out a microphone and a heart shaped magic want to creating a twister of musical notes that deals multiple damage and finishes off with a bunch of laser arrows. Conditionals Reduced blast off damage - Blast off damage reduced by 50% Single target assist for multi target skills - When hitting a single target using a multi-target skill, damage out is multiplied by 150% Enemy defeated turn assist - Increased wait time for defeating an enemy is reduced by 50% Magic Weapon - When HP goes reaches below 50%, magic attack hit rate becomes 100% and any of the target's special effects for dodging gets removed, magic attacks dodge rate becomes 100%, magic attack and defense increase 100%, wait time reduced by 50% when defeating an enemy Trivia *Witchy's earring misreading **In the English version, the translators might've read it as オススメピアス (Osusume Piasu) and translated it as "Recommended Earrings" and accidently swapped two letters. **On the Japanese version of the item is called オスメスピアス (Osumesu Piasu) which means male and female (gender symbol) earrings. *He is the only female-looking character who does not have any blush in his cutin so all females still blush. Category:DLC Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Masochist Category:Male